My Adventure on Cybertron
by RheaBee
Summary: Rhea (my OC) sangat penasaran dengan Transformers. Dia berpikir apakah mereka nyata atau tidak. Untuk itu, dia melakukan petualangan yang sangat seru dan menegangkan.
1. Chapter 1

My Adventure At Cybertron

Kata orang-orang kalo Transformers dan planet Cybertron tidak ada. Sedangkan aku percaya kalo Transformers dan planet Cybertron ada. Walaupun tidak ada faktanya. Karena itu, aku melakukan ekspedisi. Banyak orang-orang terdekatku mengejekku bahwa itu sangat mustahil melakukannya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menciptakan kamera pengintai dan mengirimkannya ke luar angkasa untuk mencari planet Cybertron. Aku berharap kamera pengintaiku dapat menemukan planet Cybertron.

Beberapa hari kemudian, hasil yang kutunggu adalah positif. Aku langsung menyalakan laptopku dan mengoneksinya ke kamera pengintaiku. Saat melihat planet Cybertron, aku benar-benar tidak percaya Cybertron benar-benar ada.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan di sana. Aku langsung mengendalikan kameranya masuk ke atmosfer Cybertron menggunakan joystick. Tapi saat hampir melihat bangunan di sana, tiba-tiba mama datang membuka pintu kamarku. Mamaku langsung marah-marah dan menyuruhku belajar.

" Ea, kamu ini main game terus. Ayo belajar ! Matikan laptopnya !" kata mama marah.

Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ama mama dengan hati yang berat. Huh.. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku dapat melihat mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Selama di sekolah, aku selalu melamun memikirkan pekerjaanku semalaman. Aku kaget saat Linda dan Bastian menepuk punggungku.

" Hayo melamun terus, Tante. Mikirin apa, nte ?" tanya Linda.

" Iya, Yank. Kenapa kamu melamun terus ?" lanjut Bastian.

" Sebenarnya aku melamun tentang penelitianku," jawabku.

" Wih meneliti apa, Yank ?" tanya Bastian.

" Meneliti planet Cybertron dan kehidupan yang ada di sana. Tapi kemarin mamaku datang ke kamarku dan menyuruhku menghentikan penelitianku dan belajar. Padahal tinggal sedikit aku bisa melihat kehidupan Cybertronians," jawabku.

" Emane. Nte. Oh ya, Cybertronians itu apa ?" kata Linda.

" Cybertronians adalah penduduk di planet Cybertron," jawabku.

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah yang menandakan para siswa-siswi boleh pulang bunyi. Aku menaruh tasku di punggungku dan naik sepeda motor dengan Bastian. Saat sampai di rumah, Bastian menyarankanku untuk tetap melanjutkan penelitianku. Aku langsung bersemangat.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung naik ke lantai dua. Di kamarku, aku langsung menyalakan laptopku dan konsentrasi ke layar laptop. Tak lama kemudian, aku langsung menutup mulutku untuk menahan teriakku. Mereka benar-benar ada. Cybertronians benar-benar ada.

Kehidupan mereka damai, tidak seperti di film-film. Damai, tentram, bebas polusi, banyak younglings dan sparklings yang bersama dengan keluarga mereka, dan tidak ada pertengkaran.

Aku ingin ke sana, tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu udara di sana oksigen atau tidak. Aku mengirimkan masalah itu ke kameraku dan mendeteksi bahwa udara di sana adalah oksigen.

Aku langsung mengkemasi barang-barangku yang penting ke dalam tasku dan ijin ke mamaku dan Alhamdulillah mama menijinkanku dan menyarankanku untuk berhati-hati karena di sana hanya ada robot-robot besar.

Aku mengatur koordinat letak kameraku dan mengaktifkan Groundbrige. Sebelum masuk ke portal Groundbrige, aku sedikit ragu-ragu. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan memberanikan diriku masuk ke portal.

Aku berhasil melewati portal Groundbrige dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku berada di Cybertron. Aku tidak percaya kalo aku di planet Cybertron.

Aku langsung berlari ke tempat yang ramai dengan Cybertronians, mungkin itu kota. Aku bersembunyi di balik batu besar. Dan sekali lagi, aku membuka mulutku karena tidak percaya. Aku ingin mendekati mereka, tapi takutnya mereka langsung menyalakan kode merah.

Mungkin ini sudah cukup bagiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkenalan dengan salah satu dari mereka, tapi gimana lagi.

Aku menjauhi batu besar sambil berjalan mundur, rasanya aku gak pingin ninggalin planet ini. Tapi saat aku berjalan mundur, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabrakku.

Perlahan-lahan aku memutarkan diriku dengan detak jantung yang cepat dan aku melihat sesuatu robot besar berwarna kuning. Aku ingin teriak, tapi salah satu jari robot itu menutup mulutku.

" Shh. Aku mohon jangan teriak ya," kata robot kuning itu dan salah satu jarinya masih di mulutku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menenangkan diriku dan mengambil nafasku. Saat aku tenang, tanganku menyentuh jarinya yang menutupi mulutku dan mendorong jarinya bahwa aku sudah tenang.

" Namaku Bumblebee. Siapa namamu ?" katanya sambil senyum padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena tidak percaya kalo dia adalah Bumblebee. Bumblebee sepertinya sedikit tidak enak denganku.

" Jika kamu masih panik, aku akan pergi dari sini," katanya sambil berdiri dan hampir memutarkan dirinya. Aku langsung bilang tidak dan dia langsung berhenti.

" Apa ?" tanya Bumblebee.

" Tidak. Aku tidak panik. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya… kaget. Itu saja. Oh ya, namamu Bumblebee, kan ?". Dia mengangguk. " Namaku Rhea. Tapi kamu boleh panggil aku Ea. Walaupun itu nama aneh ".

" Baiklah kalo begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Ea saja. Tapi Rhea sebenarnya juga enak," kata Bee. Aku tersenyum karena dia baik sekali. " Oh ya, kamu dari mana ?".

" Eh.. Aku dari bumi," jawabku. Aku melihat matanya membesar.

" Bumi ? Bukankah itu berada di galaksi bima sakti ? Itu perjalanan yang sangat jauh sekali. Bagaimana kamu bisa ke sini ?" tanya Bee.

" Eh.. Sebenarnya aku ke sini menggunakan Groundbridge dan aku ingin beradaptasi dan berkenalan dengan kalian," jawabku.

Aku melihat Bumblebee tersenyum padaku. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengubah dirinya menjadi mobil dan membuka pintunya untukku.

" Masuklah. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Katanya. Aku melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah aku masuk, dia melajukan kendaraannya.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berada di tengah kota Iacon. Iacon benar-benar luas sekali mirip kota Jakarta. Aku melihat bangunan yang besar sekali. Aku merasakan Bumblebee melaju ke arah bangunan itu.

Kami masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Aku keluar dari mobil dan Bumblebee berubah menjadi mode robot.

" Wow.. Bangunan ini besar sekali," kataku sambil melihat kanan-kiriku.

" Hehe.. Semua yang ada di Cybertron memang besar," kata Bumblebee sambil melihatku.

Saat kami ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba dua robot kembar, satunya kuning dan satunya silver lari dan jatuh tepat di depan Bee dan aku saat ada dua obeng melayang mengenai mereka. Aku langsung sembunyi di belakang Bumblebee.

Bumblebee merasakan aku berada di belakang kakinya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke aku dan menyuruhku naik ke telapak tangannya. Lalu, Bee menaikkannya sampai di dadanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mech marah-marah sampai aku, Bee, dan dua mech td terjatuh kaget dan langsung bersembunyi di belakangnya Bumblebee.

" Frag it, Younglings ! Rasakan itu dan aku harap itu akan menghentikan perbuatan kalian," kata mech tersebut sambil mengangkat obengnya. Mech tersebut berwarna merah dan putih, dan dia terlihat tua banget.

Mech yg td marah2 berjalan ke arah kami aku bisa merasakan tubuh Bumblebee gemetaran. Mech tsb berhenti di depan kami dan dia melihatku.

"Bumblebee, siapa yg berada di tangan itu ?" tanya tsb sambil menunjukku.

"Eh.. Namanya Rhea dari planet bumi. Rhea, ini Ratchet. Dia adlh dokter di sini," kata Bumblebee memperkenalkanku pd Ratchet.

"Apakah kamu selalu menakutkan seperti itu ?" tanyaku tanpa ragu2.

"Tidak, jika mereka yg macam dgnku. Seperti mereka berdua," kata Ratchet sambil nunjuk si kembar.

"Maafkan kami, Ratch," kata Mech warna silver.

"Kami janji tdk mengulanginya lagi," tambah mech warna kuning.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kalian berdua. Tapi jgn lakukan seperti itu lg. Mengerti ?"

" Kami mengerti !" kata mech kembar dengan suara keras.

Setelah itu, Ratchet pergi meninggalkan kami. Dua mech yg td bersembunyi keluar dari belakangnya Bumblebee dan melihatku.

"Hai, namamu Rhea, kan ? " kata Mech warna silver dan aku mengangguk. "Namaku Sideswipe dan ini saudaraku, Sunstreaker". Jadi ini yg silver namanya Sideswipe dan yg kuning namanya Sunstreaker. Ooo. Ok2 aku mengerti.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian, teman2," kataku sambil melambai2 kpd Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker.

"Hei, Rhea". Aku menoleh ke Sunstreaker. "Bagaimana kalo kami mengajakmu mengelilingi tempat ini ?"

"Itu ide yg bagus," kataku senang.

Sebelum pergi mengelilingi Autobots Centre, Bumblebee meletakkanku di pundaknya dan aku duduk di situ. Pertamanya, aku sedikit takut karena takut jatuh, tp lama kelamaan aku sdh tenang.

Kami mengelilingi tempat ini. Ada Medbay, Training Room, Rec. Room, dll. Tapi ruang paling kusukai adalah .

Di sana ada banyak robot sampai2 aku pingin menyembunyikan tubuhku ini. Aku benar2 malu, tp Bumblebee memberitahuku ' mereka baik2 kok. Tenang saja, Rhea'. Kami berjalan ke arah mech2 tua yg bersama dgn Ratchet.

"Optimus, pak ?" panggil Bumblebee. 'Optimus ? Kalian bercanda denganku,' pikirku.

Mech yg bernama Optimus memutarkan badannya dan memandang kami. Woww, besar sekali. Tanpa sadar, aku membuka mulutku dan Bumblebee sedikit tertawa karena memperhatikanku.

"Optimus, aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku. Namanya-". Pembicaraan Bumblebee terpotong karena Optimus.

"Rhea. Aku sdh tahu, Bumblebee".

"Diberitahu sama si Hatchet kan ?" tanya Sunstreaker.

Ratchet, yg mendengar apa yg dikatakan sama Sunstreaker, langsung memasang wajah marah kpd Suntreaker. Saat melihat reaksinya Ratchet, Sunstreaker langsung sembunyi di belakang saudaranya.

" Sudah kubilang beberapa kali padamu ! Namaku bukan Hatchet !" kata Ratchet marah sambil ngeluarin obeng dari sakunya.

" Maaf, maaf.." kata Sunstreaker.

" Rhea ". Aku menoleh ke Optimus. " Namaku Optimus Prime, tapi panggil saja Optimus. Aku adalah pemimpin Autobots di planet Cybertron. Selamat datang di Cybertron."

" Terima kasih, Optimus. Tapi aku ke sini hanya sebentar dan lihat-lihat saja."

" Lalu pergi ?" tanya Sideswipe.

" Jangan pergi, Rhea," kata Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, dan Sideswipe secara bersamaan. Sampai2 aku hampir jatuh dari pundaknya Bumblebee dan untung saja Bumblebee menangkapku.

" Hei, bsk kan aku datang ke sini lg, teman2. Jangan khawatir. Bsk msh ada waktu lagi kok," kataku. Aku melihat wajah mereka msh tetap sedih.

" Dia benar, Younglings. Bsk dia msh bs ke sini lg," kata mech yg berwarna hitam dan usianya sdh tua sambil memegang pundaknya Bee dan Sunstreaker. Kalo gk salah, namanya Ironhide.

" Dan bsk kalian bs main lg," kata Optimus sambil menoleh ke aku dan Bumblebee. " Bumblebee, kau akan menjadi penjaganya Rhea."

Wajahnya Bumblebee yg td sedih skrg menjd ceria, sedangkan si kembar kaget dan cemburu pd Bumblebee sambil melihat Bumblebee.

" Terima kasih, Prime," kata Bumblebee dengan ceria. Lalu, dia berubah menjd bentuk kendaraan dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukkku.

Sebelum aku msk ke dlm mobil, aku memandang si kembar, yg memandangku dengan wajah sedih mereka.

" Walaupun kalian bkn penjagaku, tp kalian semua kuanggap teman. Dan itu lbh baik daripada kuanggap bkn teman, itu buruk kan ?" kataku. Si Kembar tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku melihat ke Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, dan Jazz. " Terima kasih, Tuan2 atas kebaikan kalian."

Mereka semua mengangguk pdku, dan aku langsung msk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Autobots Centre. Kami berhenti di tempat dimana aku dan Bee bertemu pertama kalinya. Aku keluar dari mobil dan Bumblebee berubah ke bentuk aslinya.

" Bumblebee, terima kasih atas semuanya. Dan mengajakku jalan2 mengelilingi Autobots Centre, memperkenalkanku pd si Kembar td, Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, dan Ironhide, dll," kataku sambil melihat Bee.

" Sama2, Rhea. Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu.'

Aku bingung mengapa Bee berterima kasih padaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. " Untuk apa ?"

" Telah menjadi temanku. Sebenarnya selama ini aku tdk punya teman sama sekali," jawabnya dan aku merasa tdk bs ngomong apa2, kecuali hanya tersenyum padanya.

" Haha.. sama2, Bee," kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu, aku lihat ke bawah dengan malu. Aku melirik ke Bumblebee, yg jg melihat ke bawah dengan wajah merah.

Setelah beberapa menit diam berdiri di sana, aku mengeluarkan remote control Groundbridge dan mengaktifkannya. Portal Groundbridge muncul di depan kami.

Sebelum aku pergi ke portal tsb, aku memutarkan badanku dan melihat Bumblebee. " Jadi, sampai jumpa. Bumblebee."

" Hati2, Rhea," kata Bee sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku mengangguk dan langsung lari dan masuk ke dalam portal.

Setelah aku keluar dari lorong Groundbridge, aku sdh berada di kamarku di bumi. Aku terdiam sejenak di kamar karena aku msh blm percaya kalo aku td ada di Cybertron dan berkenalan dengan mereka (sebagian).

Aku lgsg menulis semua kejadian yg ada di Cybertron td di buku harianku. Dan aku berharap aku bs bertemu dengan mereka lg.


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, aku menceritakan semua kejadianku di Cybertron kepada semua teman2ku. Tapi sepertinya mereka tdk percaya kepadaku, terutama Bastian dan Linda. Mereka berdua pura2 percaya kepadaku dan aku bisa melihatnya dari wajah mereka.

Saat sampai di rumah, aku lgsg msk ke kamar dan ganti baju. Aku ngambil remote Groundbridgeku dan mengaktifkannya. Lalu, aku msk ke portal itu.

Saat keluar dari portal, aku melihat Bumblebee berdiri sambil melihatku. Aku kaget dan tdk percaya kalo Bumblebee berdiri di situ menunggu demi aku.

"Berapa lama kamu menugguku, Bee ?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke Bumblebee. Bumblebee jongkok dan melambaikan tangannya utk menyapaku.

" Lima menit yg lalu. Lalu, apa kau siap, Rhea ?" tanya Bumblebee.

"Aku siap, Bumblebee ". Bumblebee berubah mnjd ke bentuk kendaraan dan membukakan pintunya utkku. Aku msk ke dlm dan menutup pintunya.

Dalam perjalanan, di dlm mobil, aku dan Bumblebee berbincang2 ttg keseharianku dan dia di Bumi dan di Cybertron. Bicara dgn Bumblebee ternyata enak juga. Dia selalu mendengarkanku, peduli padaku, dan dia selalu mengerti kalo aku bicara basa-basi.

Sampai gak terasa kami sdh sampai di Autobots Centre dan ternyata Si Terror Twin (Sideswipe dan Sunstreaker) lari dikejar sama si Hatchet. Eh maksudku.. Ratchet. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara clank bergema di seluruh lorong. Sepertinya lemparan Ratchet mengenai sasarannya.

Bumblebee dan aku saling memandang dan tertawa. Tdk kusangka si Sides dan Sunny membuat ulah lg sm Ratchet.

"Mereka tidak hanya mengganggu Ratchet saja. Mereka pernah mengganggi Ironhide dan Prowl juga," kata Bumblebee menjelaskan pdku sambil melihatku. "Dan mereka sangat marah pada Sides dan Sunny".

"Tapi kau tdk ikut mereka kan mengganggui Ratchet, Ironhide, atau Prowl, ya kan ?" tanyaku.

" Ya, sebenarnya sih kadang2," jawabnya sambil malu2. Aku lgsg ketawa sambil menutupi mulutku. " Aku pernah ikut mengganggui mereka dan terakhir2nya adlh hukuman tdk boleh berpatroli selama dua minggu ".

"Aku tdk percaya kau pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, Bee," kataku sambil tertawa. " Hehe… Sebenarnya aku juga gak percaya sih," kata Bumblebee sambil tertawa juga.

Sementara itu, di kantor milik Alpha Trion di Autobots Centre, Optimus memasuki kantornya Alpha Trion.

" Apakah kau memanggilku, Alpha Trion ?" tanya Optimus sambil melihat Alpha Trion, yg sdg menata datapad2 di rak2 yg tinggi sambil bersandar di tangga.

" Oh, Optimus. Tentu saja aku memanggilmu. Ada yg ingin kubicarakan pdmu. Sangat penting," kata Alpha sambil menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan ke rak2 datapad.

" Tentang apa, Alpha ?" tanya Optimus sambil berjalan mengikuti Alpha, yg sdg mengambil datapad tua dan menaruhkannya di mejanya.

" Tentang ramalan adanya Prime yg baru," jawabnya sambil mengetik sesuatu pada datapad tsb.

" Apakah dia akan menggantikanku saat aku tdk ada atau dia-". Pertanyaan Optimus dipotong oleh Alpha. " Dia akan membantu, Optimus. Dia sangat muda sekali darimu. Mungkin itu saja yg kuberitahu pdmu. Jadi, kau boleh pergi, Prime. Ada pekerjaan yg hrs kuselesaikan di sini ".

Optimus mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu. Sebelum keluar, Optimus dicegat oleh Alpha Trion.

" Tunggu dulu, Optimus. Ada satu hal lg yg ingin kuberitahukan pdmu," kata Alpha. Optimus berbalik dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Alpha Trion ?".

" Bsk Tolong ajak Rhea ke Primus. Dia akan memberikan sesuatu pdnya. ". Setelah itu, Optimus mengangguk dan keluar dari tempat itu.


End file.
